


Audition

by otomiyatickles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sorta haha), Gang Tickling, Gen, Interrogation, Non-Sexual Bondage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Peter gets dragged in a chance to join the Avengers again, this time by an audition. Not an everyday audition. (Stony Vs. Peter Parker)





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 3/6/'18.

“Great work kid!” Peter smiled brightly and accepted Tony’s high five gesture. They had just completed a mission together and he couldn’t feel happier. Tony acknowledging him, training with him _and_ complimenting him was definitely the highlight of his freshly started superhero career.

“You and I make a great team,” Tony said, and Peter giggled when Tony pulled off his Spider-Man mask and patted his shoulder.

“You mean I’m an Avenger now?” he panted, and he followed Tony into Stark Tower. Tony took off his glasses and raised his eyebrows.

“Nu-uh. Remember, _you_ refused me back then. That’s when you marked yourself as my eternal intern,” Tony said in a bossy tone. Peter saw him wink at someone as he said that, and he looked in front of him. 

“Oh hello sir!” he chirped, noticing that the winked at person was Captain America. He was used to Tony now, but he wasn’t used to standing in front of Cap yet - especially _out_ of costume - so he immediately acted like some middle school boy standing in front of his crush.

“Ho-how how’re you doin’ s-s-sir?” Derp. Tony laughed and patted his back jokingly.

“Yes s-s-s-sir, how’re you doin’?” he mimicked, and Peter rolled his eyes with a blush. Steve chuckled and shook his head at them both and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Doin’ alright. Good job on taking out the bad guy again. You’re getting good at this.” Peter blushed happily. Oh the rain of compliments.

“T-thanks!” he chirped.

“BUT --” Tony said loudly as he jumped in between them, and Peter was about to laugh because Tony looked.. jealous? Of _whom_?

“He is not an Avenger. He’s my intern,” he stated. Peter crossed his arms and Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Well, why won’t you let him audition then? He’d make a great Avenger.” Steve winked at Peter and he blushed again. Tony stared at Steve and Steve stared back. He had no idea what they were thinking.

“You’re right,” Tony said suddenly, and Peter looked at him in surprise.

“Wai- what?” he asked. Tony looked at him and smirked, nodding.

“You lost your free pass but you can at least earn the title. Come here.” He walked ahead and Peter looked at Steve who just nodded at Tony as a gesture that he should follow. And he did. With Steve after him he followed Tony into a large room that looked like some simulation training room.

“The Avenger Audition is an important step of becoming one. We would like to... test someone’s mental and physical strength.” He pressed a button and a large high tech chair popped out of the floor. Peter laughed in surprise and was amazed, even when he shouldn’t be. This was Stark after all.

“Sit,” Tony said politely, pointing at the chair. Peter nodded and sat down.

“So... mental.. physical... like a _test_?” he asked. 

“How cute. Yes we’d call it a test. Right steve?” Tony pressed another button and Peter jerked when the chair suddenly came to life -- robotic arms moving out of the armchairs and grabbing his arms.

“WHa- huh!?” The chair held him tightly and even moved his arms further apart, stretching them and making him feel quite vulnerable and helpless. He struggled and looked at the two men in panic.

“I -- I what - y-you wouldn’t mean.. torture?  he asked, the words of physical and mental strength sinking in. Tony smirked. He couldn’t be serious. He was about to press another button when Steve stopped him and whispered something.

“....legs..” he could understand, and Tony stopped. Did Steve just stop Tony from binding his legs as well? Peter began to sweat a little when Iron Man and Captain America circled around him.

“The art of interrogation is a mastery and integral. Pass the test and you pass the audition. Simple!” Tony said.

“B-but..” Peter muttered. He looked at Steve for help, but he just smiled gently.

“Some villains are cunning. Consider this a very important training. We can’t hire someone who’d give away our most precious information, someone’s whereabouts or other classified stuff just because he’s _under pressure_.” He finished his circle around the chair and stood behind him while Tony stood in front of him.

...”Ready Pete? _Pepperoni pizza with pineapple_. Repeat after me. Pepperoni - pizza - with - pineapple. That’s the codeword, and you must not tell this to the villains - _us_ \- anyhow.” Peter opened his mouth to do so and laughed when he saw Steve’s expression.

“You’re disgusting,” he told Tony, and Tony merely shrugged and turned back towards Peter.

“Well? Repeat after me. What was the codeword again?” Peter then saw the tingle in Tony’s eyes and he stopped himself right before he said it. 

“I’m not saying it.” Both Steve and Tony nodded and clapped their hands.

“Ahhh, you learn fast. Well but right now we are two villains, and we demand you to say the codeword. We might use force, and we won’t be nice,” Tony said. Uh oh. Torture after all? 

Peter’s eyes widened. He had no idea what more could happen in this scary hightech chair. Electrocuting? Arm and leg stretching? He did _not_ sign up for this. This was suddenly dangerously close to his reality-fear of getting caught and tortured by villains.

“Tell us. Tell us the codeword and you might get out of here unharmed,” Tony said loudly. Scary man. Peter shook his head but probably looked petrified as fuck.

“N-no. Not tellin’,” he said with the best courage he had. 

“Alright then. Steve? If you may.” Two hands landed suddenly on his shoulders, and Peter froze, tensing up completely. The hands slid slowly down his shoulders, down his arms and then before he knew, ten fingers dove into his armpits and... _tickled_ him! 

“OH HE-HEheheey noooo! _Aaaaahhaha_!” he roared instantly, and looked at Tony through eyes that were quick to tear up already. ‘Under pressure’?! That was a _huge_ understatement here.

Tony smirked triumphantly and just let Steve do the work. Steve tickled his armpits, digging in, scratching and pinching his upper ribs expertly as if he had been trained on how to tickle someone into submission.

“Still no talking?” Tony asked in his ‘villain’ role. Peter shook with uncontrollable laugher and shook his head.

“Nohoho!” he wheezed. Tony nodded.

“Very well then.” SHIIIiiiit. Tony stepped forward and Peter jerked again wildly when Tony grabbed both his legs at their knees and squeezed his kneecaps. 

“EHEhe! NO-not thehere! Y-you know I’m tihiiihicklish gyaaaha!” Peter cried. Oh traitor Tony. This was just mean.

“Yes, of course I do. The villain knows everything and will use everything against you. So suit yourself, laugh yourself to death, Spidey. Until you might spill the codeword that is.” The world was safe with Tony at the superhero side. Tony as a sassy and evil villain would be _killing_. 

“EEheheheh!” Peter squeezed his eyes shut when Steve behind him switched to squeezing and pinching his ribs, and he threw his head back and howled with laughter. 

“Does that tickle?” He could suddenly feel Steve’s breath on his ear and realized he was bending over the chair just to taunt him - in his ear. He shuddered and shook his head.

“Hm no? How about here then?” One of Steve’s fingers swiped down his side and back up, and even that was enough to make Peter jump in his seat. He continued to shake his head frantically. Steve was scary too.

“And here?” Suddenly both Steve’s hands were on his stomach and wiggling their fingers smoothly all over, and Peter gasped. His damn Spider-Man suit was making him even more sensitive he suspected, he couldn’t remember being even this sensitive and he was at a huge disadvantage here. 

“You _can_ make us stop you know,” Tony said as he just continued to tickle Peter’s legs, having moved to pinch and squeeze his thighs. He easily lifted one of his legs and attacked his inner thigh with spread fingers, digging in and wiggling occasionally. Peter was going nuts here.

“Nohohohot sahhaaying iihihit!” he cried. His eyes widened - tears rolling out of them - when he felt Tony hold one of his legs tightly so he could take off his shoe. Wait, no no no. 

“NO!” he yelled, looking at Tony in horror, but it was that nasty smirk he got in return.

“No’s what you’ve been telling _us_ , dear. This is what happens to kids who don’t listen.” He threw Peter’s shoe to the side and wiggled his fingers down his bare foot. 

“GAHa-shit nooo!” He thrashed and writhed, but with Steve behind him following each and every moment and replying with a squeeze, pinch or poke in his sides was not helping. 

Pepperoni pizza with pineapple. It rang through his head. Even if he did want to say it, it wasn’t easy. Tony was mean to think of a tongue twister kinda codeword. On the other hand, it made it less tempting and easy to blurt it out.

Just when Peter was about to give up, he thought of how he wanted -- _needed_ to prove himself here. He was holding on.

“Ready to talk yet kid?” Tony asked, holding one of Peter’s feet tightly and scratching him torturously under his toes, the ball of his foot and his sole as well. These men _knew_ how to torture someone and it was not okay.

“Apparently not. Let’s give him some more then,” Steve chuckled in his ear. Even _Steve_. Peter almost headbutted him by accident when Steve suddenly pinched both sides of his hips, and he opened his mouth wide but nothing came out. 

Only Tony would sometimes tickle him to the point of silent laughter. His friends and Aunt May were all merciful. Now there was Steve too. _And_ right now he couldn’t move either -- this was definitely torture.

“Remember, if you pass out or die, that’s a _fail_ ,” Tony reminded him, and Peter tried to kick him but was unsuccessful. 

He wasn’t saying it, he wasn’t saying it. That’s all that he was thinking the whole time he was being tortured like this. At one point Steve and Tony switched positions, and he was not happy when Tony gave his armpits some unwanted attention again. Steve went for his feet and legs, even his calves, and Peter was really really close to giving up.

He didn’t. He laughed and suffered until his face was soaked with sweat and tears, until his lungs were burning and his muscles were aching, and all he could do was pant and wheeze.

“Uhuuu~” Nothing but whimpers and cries came out as responses now, and he squirmed weakly when the tickling did not stop. Captain America and Iron Man were relentless yes. 

Though his view was getting blurry, he could see Steve look over him and probably exchange glances with Tony as he nodded and mouthed something. He was correct. A little bit more of tickle torture, a little bit more of whimpering and whining from his side, and finally they stopped. 

“Alright kid. Good job,” Tony said, and he ruffled his hair. The chair released him and Peter gasped for breath. _Finally_.

“Ugh-” Peter coughed and caught his breath greedily while Steve and Tony patted his back and comforted him.

“You might’ve died if we continued, but good job on not saying the word,” Tony said.

“Whoever or whatever you were protecting with hiding that codeword is safe now, thanks to you,” Tony said with a wink. Steve snickered.

“D-did I pass?” Peter asked shyly, still barely able to do anything and his voice sounded hoarse as shit.

“Pass what?” Tony immediately exchanged glances with Steve and he snorted. Peter frowned.

“O-oh the _audition_ \--” Tony laughed. Peter saw it coming already.

“Nah, you failed. Try again next time,” Tony laughed. Ha-ha. This was never a real audition. Peter sighed and breathed in and out slowly. Steve gave him some water and Peter watched how he walked towards Tony and poked him playfully.

“You were merciless,” he muttered.

“Know all about that hm? Yeah _Steve_ , how did it feel to be on the _other_ side? The kid did a better job than you did.” Tony joked, swatting Steve’s hand away and poking him back. Steve twitched and chuckled.

Peter watched them fondly, but was casually reminded by this of how he got pulled into some inside joke between those two. However, he could conclude from this that Captain America was ticklish. And -- 

“ _Stop_ that.” Tony was dancing away when Steve tickled his side. Iron Man was too. He smiled. No need to feel that embarrassed. Even when he was just played around with big time, that was some quite intensive training, and he had every single right to be proud of himself for not saying the codeword under such heavy _pressure_ , given how ticklish he is. He patted his own shoulder.

“Audition, _pass_ ,” he muttered to himself. He then quickly jumped out of the chair and stumbled far, faaaar away from it. You could never know what more those two heroes could be plotting! 


End file.
